


In The Water

by JimIsKing



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Basically, Crack, Hartwin, Mer!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: Eggsy finds out about Harry.





	

There was a reason Harry Hart had bribed Merlin years ago to make an umbrella weapon, and it wasn't just because he was fond of Sylvester McCoy's Doctor. It was because it rained all the fucking time in London and he could absolutely not get wet in the presence of people. 

See, he wasn't exactly human. And when he got even a tiny bit of water on his skin, he turned into a useless half-fish. So he carried his umbrella around nearly every time he went out, and he was very, very careful. His suit was finally made waterproof, and he felt almost completely safe. 

He was very wrong in feeling safe. He should have known, really. Eggsy had a way of making him fuck up that was completely unfair. Fighting civilians in front of and for Eggsy was just the beginning of a long spiral downward. 

The fight before Kentucky had been a huge fuck up, one that he had thought he would never be able to right, until he woke up in an unfamiliar hospital surrounded by Americans. When he came home he apologised profusely, was met with nothing but the tightest hug he's ever received in his life and some mumbled insults. 

Anyhow, that's why Eggsy had to have found out about him at some point or another. 

Since Harry had gotten back from Kentucky, he was forgetful, had tremors in his hands, and wore an eye patch nearly 24/7 to hide his scars. He tried so hard to pretend that everything was fine, but it was very difficult. 

No one believed it anyway. Not really. But they didn't mention it either, which helped at least a little bit. With shaking hands, Harry stripped off his clothes beside the Kingsman pool like he had done so many times before. 

This was the only place he considered safe to swim freely, with the exception of the ocean. But he didn't often get the chance to visit the ocean, so he settled for using the pool when he was sure everyone was gone. 

Well, everyone but Merlin. He had found out long ago, and even joined him for these swims a few times. It was nice to have someone know, especially someone like Merlin.

Harry got into the water and felt his legs join back together, scales forming over his skin, and feet thinning out to become his fin. He leaned back and let himself relax, fin flipping lazily up and down as he took in the sensation of being in his proper form. 

His hands didn't tremble in the water, and he felt almost at home. He couldn't relax like this in his actual home, for his bathtub was not nearly big enough. He began to hum to himself, smiling just a little. 

It had been too long since he had been able to take this form. He immediately stiffened as he felt tiny vibrations in the water. It was someone approaching. Not one person, but two. 

He swam to the closest edge, pulling himself up and out onto the tile quickly, scrambling to reach for his towel. 

In walked one Eggsy Unwin, with a frantic looking Merlin right behind him. 

"Eggsy, lad, Harry needs some time alone." He tried to urge the young man, but Eggsy wanted to swim, and he weren't gonna bother Harry or nothin. 

Eggsy froze, however, when he saw Harry. Funnily enough, the first thing he noticed was that Harry had his eye patch off. It wasn't something he'd ever seen before. 

Then again, neither was seeing his boss as a fucking mermaid trying to hide his huge fucking fish tail. 

"Okay, wot the fuck?" He asked, not even trying not to stare. 

"That's not a very kind way to greet your superior." Harry said with a frown. 

"Superior my ass, you're half fish!" Eggsy said before he could really think it through.

Before he knew it, Eggsy was in a chokehold from a surprisingly strong Scot. 

"You do not speak tae Harry like that again, do ye understand?" Merlin snarled, giving Eggsy's neck a squeeze for emphasis. 

"Fuck, I understand!" Eggsy coughed, trying to tap out. 

"Merlin." Harry growled, and the quartermaster let go. 

"Fuckin' hell." Eggsy sputtered, coughing some more. Merlin took on a firm stance, hands joined behind his back as he looked to Harry for instruction. 

"Merlin, leave us." Harry instructed, and Merlin gave a curt nod, eyeing Eggsy before he turned swiftly and left. Eggsy swallowed and looked down at Harry. 

"You ain't gonna eat me or anything, are ya?" He asked, shifting a little on his feet.

Harry rolled his good eye as he looked up at Eggsy. "As if mer could get close enough to eat humans anymore." He said with a shake of his head. "At least, not the normal ones." He smiled, but it looked a bit predatory for Eggsy's liking. 

"Alright, Harry, look. I know I just fucked up, but you don't gotta um... Do anythin to me. I'll just walk outta here and leave you alone, and it'll be fine." He said, taking a slow step backward. "Remember when I said I could keep a secret? I can, swear down. I won't tell anyone." He assured, taking another step back, closer to the edge of the pool. 

Harry glanced down at the edge, then back up at Eggsy. "Oh, but last time was quite different, wasn't it, dear boy?" He reminded.

Eggsy bit his lip, actually kind of terrified. He'd seen what Harry could do, and while he'd never thought it'd be turned on him, he still did not want to fuck with that. He considered maybe running, because it's not all that hard to outrun a fish. 

Harry glared at Eggsy, seeing that he wanted to run. He hoped it would be enough to encourage Eggsy to take a few more steps back. He didn't actually want to hurt the boy, but he definitely wanted to scare him.

Eggsy did, in fact take a few steps back, and yelped as he fell over the edge of the pool and into water. Harry only stuggled a little to get back to the edge and dive in after Eggsy, scooping the sopping wet boy into his arms and pulling him to the shallow end of the pool. Eggsy gasped in a breath of air and clung onto Harry, even if this was all his damn fault.

"Now then, Eggsy. Will you be telling anyone about me, or calling me a fish ever again?" Harry asked, smiling a sarcastically charming smile. 

"Uh, no bruv. You're fuckin' scary." Eggsy said, standing up in the water and struggling to get away from Harry. Harry chuckled softly as he looked at Eggsy. 

"You know, I wouldn't actually hurt you. Unless it were in self defense, of course." He hummed. Eggsy blinked a little. 

"Why do you think you'd need self denfense?" He asked, trying not to let it show just how badly that had hurt him. He weren't like Dean. He'd never be like Dean. 

"I hope very much that I wouldn't, dear boy." Harry said, slowly circling Eggsy. 

"Just fuckin' eat me or let me go." Eggsy growled, completely done with Harry fucking Hart. "You've made me ruin my favorite trainers, my trackies are soaked, and I just wanna go home. So take my fuckin' hand or something, or get outta my way." He said, glaring hard at Harry. 

It then finally hit Harru how much it was bothering Eggsy. But it wasn't about him being what he was, was it? They'd gotten over that. This was about something he said.

Oh. Oh shit buggering fuck. "Oh, Eggsy. My dear boy." Harry said very gently, carefully approaching a weary-looking Eggsy. 

"I am truly sorry. I did not think that through. I did not mean to say... Well, with everything that has happened as of late, I cannot help but worry one day I will have to face those I love. And I absolutely do not want that at all. It terrifies me, Eggsy." He admitted, and Eggsy looked down. 

It scared him too, sometimes. "I'm gonna get out, cos I hate being wet like this, but I ain't leavin." He said before climbing out of the pool. He began to strip off his wet clothes, frowning as he poured water out of his shoes. When he was down to his boxers, he looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"Quick and totally not my place kinda question, but where the fuck is your cock at, mate? I know you've got one, Merlin let me watch some of your honeypots, so...?"

Harry shook his head. "Does having my cock out and flailing about sound very safe or streamlined to you?" He replied, raising a brow at Eggsy. 

"Oh. That makes sense, yeah." He said with a nod, grabbing his towel. Harry glanced up at Eggsy, taking in his toned stomach and thick thighs. Eggsy cleared his throat and tried not to act shy.

"Like what ya see, luv?" He purred, putting on his gentleman spy façade. He loved seducing people, but that wasn't really him. It was an act. Most of him these days was, ever since he'd joined the table. Which made sense of course, but it still felt odd sometimes. 

"I very much do, my dear boy." Harry said with a smirk, flicking his tail lazily. Eggsy flushed a little and dropped his towel. 

"Wait, wot?" He fumbled to pick the towel back up. Harry chuckled and rested his arms against the edge of the pool, tail waving idly as he watched the boy.

"Oh, Eggsy. Don't you see how gorgeous you are?" Harry rumbled, looking oh so fucking smug. 

"Sayin' you're gonna eat me, that's funny. Well, kind of. Teasing you, that's funny. But that right there, what you just did? That's um...not funny." Eggsy said, wrapping the towel tightly around his waist, his boxers sticking to him too much to feel confident. He then quickly gathered up his clothes and shoes into his arms, frowning. 

Harry tilted his head slightly as he watched Eggsy. "Who said it was funny?" He asked, eyes flickering slightly. 

Eggsy stopped moving and looked down at Harry. "That weren't you poking fun at me?" He asked, trying not to bite his lip.

"You may have been joking, dear boy, but I was not." Harry assured. Eggsy blinked and set his stuff down, slowly moving to sit in front of Harry. 

"You're too much a gentleman to joke about this, yeah?" He asked softly. Harry leaned up on his hands, just enough to bring himself slightly out of the water, and kissed Eggsy softly on the lips. Eggsy froze a bit before pulling back. "Now you're definitely gonna eat me, huh?" He asked, frowning. 

"Eggsy. Would you get over your ridiculous stereotypes and just look at me?" Harry said, looking into Eggsy's eyes.

Eggsy looked into Harry's eyes and nodded slowly. "You do mean it, then?" He asked quietly. 

"Move back a little." Harry said, and Eggsy obliged. Harry then pulled himself out of the water and reached to caress Eggsy's cheek. "I would never do anything to hurt you while in my right mind." He promised. 

"But you would play with me." Eggsy said, unable to help leaning into Harry's hand. It was that moment he realised Harry's fingers were webbed. 

"Not in any way you didn't want me to." Harry said gently. 

"Okay." Eggsy said softly. "So you um... Like me, then?" He asked slowly. 

Harry smiled and leaned close. "More than that, I'd say." He explained.

"So... I'm dating mermaid?" Eggsy asked, biting his lip. 

"Mer is fine. No need to go and gender us all like that." Harry said, shaking his head. Eggsy smiled softly. 

"So you do have a heart, after all." He said. 

"My last name is Hart for a reason, Eggsy." Harry said, nudging Eggsy. Eggsy couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. 

"Of course it is." He smiled. "But we are um...dating though, right?" Eggsy asked after a moment. 

"Yes, my dear boy." Harry said, giving Eggsy a thorough kiss. 

"How are we supposed to shag when you're all... Mer-y?" Eggsy asked breathlessly. 

"In the water, of course." Harry said, pulling Eggsy's towel off.

"Right, but your um..." Eggsy pointed down at Harry's groin. 

"It does come back out, Eggsy." Harry said with a smirk to end all smirks. 

"Oh, right. Well, good. That's very good." He nodded and stood up, pulling off his boxers and jumping into the water before he could rethink it. 

Harry grinned and followed Eggsy into the water with a laugh. Merlin decided it was safer to turn off the cameras for the night and check on Harry in the morning.

~~~~~

The bastard was practically glowing when Merlin stepped inside his office the next morning. "Oh, you smug old berk. No more shagging in public areas of the Estate. Understood?" He growled. Harry just grinned up innocently at Merlin. "Oh, Christ." Merlin rolled his eyes and left the room as fast as he could.


End file.
